


Looking-Glass Reflection

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: So this is a poem about the two boys pining for each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Looking-Glass Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwenyere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwenyere/gifts).



> For the POTS server Readathon! elwenyere won and requested pining. I'm glad to have made it happen!

The window is clear

Looking through at a master

On his stage. The grace of expertise

Of certainty. Of each movement

Precisely creating.

The skill lights a desire

Silently held. A fluttering flame

Nursed carefully into a

Wildfire of desire. Yet contained

And unrevealed.

Sometimes the window darkens

Keeping him out of the sight

Of the sanctuary. Grace hidden

Locked. The door more a shield

Than gateway.

Burning to be inside, let in

To be the shield like the one he

Holds every day. Rather than the one

Shielded against. Desperate to be

Let in.

Still, silently watching, the brave man

Too scared to say. Leaping from planes

(he’s done that), easier than revealing

How much he feels. Sighing

From afar.

The camera focuses

On a boxer, a punching bag, a fighter

Practicing his craft. The dance

Exact. No energy wasted, dangerous

To evil.

He looks from afar

Unnoticed, unseen. Glimpses

Of a man. He wanted more

But would not ask. Fear

Of rejection.

Sharp words to hide

Too far, perhaps. Yet still

Words guarding hearts. No

Question, no answer. Better to

Never know.

A desperate voice, silently

Seen over the camera. Maybe,

Just maybe. Can he take a giant

Leap? He walks, head high,

And asks.


End file.
